detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Public Enemy
This is the flowchart walkthrough for Public Enemy, with 100% completion rate and all checkpoints. This chapter is from the perspective of Connor and relies heavily on decisions made by players during The Stratford Tower. Flowchart # Fall in the Zen Garden (checkpoint) # Talk to Amanda # Inside Stratford Tower (checkpoint) #* Hank Confiscates Coin - only if Hank and Connor are friends. #* Listen to Briefing # Investigate Corridors #* Analyze Guard Next to Phone (if killed during The Stratford Tower) #* Analyze Simon's Blue Blood (if he was wounded during The Stratford Tower) #* Analyze Dead Employee (if killed during The Stratford Tower) #* Check CCTV #* Analyze Phone #* Analyze Armed Guard (if killed during The Stratford Tower) # Meet Perkins # Investigate Broadcast Room #* Analyze Blue Blood on Console (if Simon was wounded during The Stratford Tower) #* Analyze Destroyed Android (if Simon was Destroyed during The Stratford Tower) #* Check Camera #* Watch Video #* Analyze Cap #* Analyze Roof Access Bullet Holes and/or Analyze Screen Bullet Holes and/or Analyze Blue Blood on Wall and/or Analyze Corridor Bullet Holes (all if attacked by SWAT during The Stratford Tower) #* Meet Cop from Hostage Situation (if Connor saved the Cop during The Hostage) # Decide To Leave #* Connor and Hank Left The Crime Scene # Go to Rooftop # Investigate Rooftop #* Analyze Door #* Analyze Bag #* Analyze Destroyed Android (only if Simon was killed on roof during The Stratford Tower) #* Analyze Blue Blood (only if Simon was wounded during The Stratford Tower) #* Find Footprints #* Analyze Weapon # Find Simon #* Rush Deviant #*# Shot By Simon #*#* Simon Is Destroyed By SWAT - cross-chapter impact: Simon will not appear in further chapters #*#* Connor Died Running Toward Simon #*# Reach Simon #*#* Flash From Simon's Memory - cross-chapter impact: unlocks an additional evidence item in Last Chance, Connor. #*#* Simon Self-Destructs - cross-chapter impact: Simon will not appear in further chapters #*#*''Connor Was Traumatized'' #* Stay in Cover #*# Simon is Destroyed by SWAT - cross-chapter impact: Simon will not appear in further chapters #*# Hank and Connor Survived Unscathed # Enter The Kitchen #* Read Bleeding Blue #* Read Clean Food Craze # Interrogate (JB300) Androids - must have watched the CCTV footage to unlock further items in this branch #* Deviant Not Found #* Find Deviant # Deviant Attacks #* Out of Time #*# Connor Shut Down #* Remove Knife #* Recover Biocomponent #*# Lose Too Much Time #*# SWAT Destroys Deviant - cross-chapter impact: unlocks deviant's body as an evidence item in Last Chance, Connor. #*#* Deviant Kills Cop From The Hostage #*# Connor and Hank Survived # Chase Deviant #* Rush Deviant #*# Deviant Self Destructs - cross-chapter impact: unlocks deviant's body as an evidence item in Last Chance, Connor. #*#* Deviant killed cop from "The Hostage" #*# Connor and Hank Survived #* Protect Hank #*# Deviant Shoots Connor #*# SWAT Destroys Deviant - cross-chapter impact: unlocks deviant's body as an evidence item in Last Chance, Connor. #*#* Deviant Kills Cop From The Hostage #*# Connor Sacrificed Himself For Hank #* Draw Gun #*# Shoot Deviant - cross-chapter impact: unlocks deviant's body as an evidence item in Last Chance, Connor. #*#* Rescue Cop (if saved during The Hostage) #*# Massacre Prevented Category:Walkthroughs